Elena Maxwell
Elena Trinity Maxwell is a former graduate of Beacon Academy and a member of Team EHVA . She currently works as a temporary professor in Beacon Academy in the fields of Dust. Current Revision: 1.00 Appearance Elena's notable feature is her wide eyes. She has a slender build. She wears a white shirt with her emblem sewn on the left sleeve. A belt she wears has a collection of Dust vials behind. The long skirt she wears is pale blue in color. Two sets of ribbons tie a part of her bangs. Her general appearance resembles that of an aristocrat in casual wear. Personality Elena is a firm believer in hope. Nothing will make her give up in something she believes in. She's, with no exaggeration, one of the nicest person you'll ever meet. She treats everyone with equal respect, even those that dislike her. She'll go out of her way to make sure that she never makes any enemies and often apologizes to anyone she may have wronged. Oddly enough, though nice as a person, she's quite strict as a professor. Most students refer to her as the "White Demon". Regardless, the few that managed to learn from her gains quite a lot of skill in Dust. She also has a natural talent for learning and is well versed in 'French'. One of her main flaws is her insensitivity to Faunus topics. Since she treats everyone equally, even the Faunus, she may accidentally blurt out things that may be harmless to humans, but insulting to Faunii. Weapons and Abilities She has basic training in a foot-based martial arts. Though skilled in it, her true skill lies in Dust spells. Elena is a practitioner of electric-based Dust. She carries a highly ornamental pistol referred to as the Lunar Bow , a Dust Augmented Longbow Pistol (DALP). It usually only shoots Dust-based projectiles, but once it transforms into a bow, then it allows usage of powerful Dust spells that are on par with the ones used by the Schnee family. The Dust bullets loaded into the pistol can be used to create some high level Dust spells. She has a blue tattoo on her left arm where she stores some of her Dust spells, allowing for easy access when she begins using Lunar Bow. Her main flaw is her lack of a bladed weapon, leaving her defenseless against Grimm that are immune to blunt attacks. Her Aura is colored teal, and only has basic usage, due to her lacking talent for Aura usage. Backstory Elena is born and raised in the Northern Kingdom. She was groomed to be the heiress of their family, the Maxwell. A family of Dust mages. Initially, she didn't show interest, since she preferred living a normal life. It was only when she went to school that she learned why she needed to follow their lineage. Though their family is respected on the outside, a lot of people resent them. This applies even to her classmates. So she delved in the fields of Dust, which she had a talent for. In a short span of time, she became proficient in low level Dust spells, which she often used to bully her other classmates. It's not until a passerby came and saw what Elena did that everything changed. That passerby is Melira Goldstein. Having seen how she uses her abilities she gave her a short lecture. "True power is in kindness. Using your strength to oppress others will doom you to a path of misery and pain. Would you want to be remembered as the demon of the Maxwell?" Her words struck Elena. Despite being a stranger, she managed to set Elena down the right path with a few choice of words. Afterwards, she begins to show a more positive outlook in life, no longer harming anyone. This allowed her to focus her Dust-based learning to more better things, granting her access to high levels of Dust spells by the time she reached 17. Showing potential, her parents enrolled her to Beacon Academy, where she met the Tokuhana brothers, Hisei and Aki. She also met the Faunus, Viper Delacroix. They would eventually become teammates, with Elena being paired with Hisei. She had almost nothing but contempt for Hisei, due to not being on the same in the same social standing as her. But it's only when she realized that he's a very skilled fighter than she began to warm up to him. They would eventually fall in love with each other a year before graduation. Soon, they graduated and went their separate ways. Hisei and Elena kept in contact. Years pass and Hisei eventually proposed to her. Though her parents where initially against it, only when they personally met Hisei did they accept their daughter's decision. And thus, they were engaged. Sadly, a week after Hisei's proposal, he was badly injured during a mission near Menagerie. While it left Elena upset, Hisei later contacted her, telling her that he didn't have much of an issue with his injuries. Seeing Hisei's determination, Elena decided she can't just remain idle in her home and decided to stay closer to him, by working as a temporary teacher in Beacon. There, she becomes a professor in the fields of Dust, where she begins to act a lot like her bully self many years ago. If students want to learn the art of Dust, they need to learn it the way she did. "Dust isn't a joke. You think I learned Dust out of kindness? You're dead wrong. I learned Dust via oppression. Only in my deepest darkest despair, did I realize how much power I can wield once I became a Dust mage. And now, here I am. Which one of you will be willing to learn from me?" Additional (yet irrelevant) Information Weapon: Lunar Bow (Dust Augmented Longbow Pistol) *A weapon created based on her father's weapon. It's bow form was inspired by her mother's specialty in archery. Elena later modifies it to accommodate the spells she learned from observing Glynda Goodwitch. Accessories: n/a Alignment: Lawful Good *She's a good person at heart, and a firm believer in doing the right thing. Likes: Ham, Violin, Piano *She's... a huge fan of ham. Though she barely shows it. *Her mother taught her how to use a violin. She's quite well-versed in it. *She's a fan of a lot of pianists, though she never plays the piano herself. Dislikes: Metal(Music Genre), Vegetables, Moths *Elena dislikes the Metal genre. It's too loud for her tastes. *She doesn't like vegetables. This ties with her love for ham. *A moth flew into her face once. She's now terrified of them. RPG Stats: *Class: Archer Mage *Strength: C *Defense: E *Dust Usage: S+ *Aura Usage F- *Dust Resistance: A *Speed: A *Evasion: B *Luck: C Trivia *She's very loosely inspired by James Clerk Maxwell. *She takes a few inspiration from Touko Aozaki from Kara no Kyoukai with her two different aspects of personality. Category:Accepted Character Category:Fan Made Character Category:3rd Gen Category:Team EHVA Category:Female Category:Beacon Teacher